


Not a blessing, nor a curse. But something in between.

by Princess_of_the_dark_times



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Piper and Jason are still together, Basically will sings and can't control it, Greek gods don't know the difference between blessing and curse, Jason Grace Lives because I fucking say so, Love songs, M/M, Will Solace is a Dork, a lot of dorky songs, musical AU, what's up I'm Nat and I never learned how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_dark_times/pseuds/Princess_of_the_dark_times
Summary: Will opened his mouth to reply with "I'm good. You?" Instead comes out a voice he was sure isn't his, because what the heck? When did he start singing this good? When did he start singing? Why the Hades was he even singing?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson (Unrequited), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, OFC/OFC, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is the first time I am posting a fanfiction I wrote (unless we count my disaster on Tumblr) and I hope it isn't too awful.  
> This idea has been in my head for a while and now I'm writing it out. IDK how long this will be but I'll try not to make it longer than 40,000 words.  
> Kudos and Comments will help me so much.  
> So much thanks for my beta Nightcorekitty13 on Wattpad. They rock.  
> The characters (other than the ocs) belong to Rick Riordan who gave us the awesomeness that is Nico Di Angelo. The songs belong to their respective artists.   
> Thanks for taking time to read this and sorry in advance for any mistakes I wrote this on my phone and not even Nightcorekitty13 can get all my mistakes. They're all mine.

Will POV:  
Of course. Of course Apollo had a fucked up sense of reward, Will thought bitterly.  
After the whole thing with Nero was over and Apollo became a god once more he promised to reward the Demigods that helped him through his trials. That night, Jason Grace came back.  
The next day Will woke up feeling different. He couldn't put his finger on how exactly, but he knew something has changed. On his nightstand was a note that said:  
This will help you get what you want most. You will thank me later ;)  
Love,  
Coolest god out there(aka your father)  
And seriously? Apollo messed up the wink emoji. And who even does that on a note? Apparently the god of music and prophecy and a dozen things that Will wasn't awake enough to remember.  
It was later that day that he figured it out. Well, he didn't figure it out. He just saw it in action.  
He was hanging out with Cecil and Lou Ellen when his father's so-called "Blessing" hit. Nico Di Angelo was just passing by throwing a "What's up Solace?" Will opened his mouth to reply with "I'm good. You?"  
Instead comes out a voice he was sure isn't his, because what the heck? When did he start singing this good? When did he start singing? Why the Hades was he even singing?  
I'm walking on sunshine, yeah  
I'm walking on sunshine, oh  
I'm walking on sunshine, yeah  
And don't it feel good  
Cecil and Lou Ellen we're looking at him with surprise and Nico was just smirking at him.  
"My my, William.I thought you said your earth shattering whistle - which I still have nightmares about, thanks by the way, was your only musical talent. You've been holding out on me. Nice song. Suits the whole ray of sunshine thing you got going."  
With that, Nico, also known as prince of darkness or alternatively Will-Solace's-biggest-crush-to-date, walks away, leaving a very confused Will in his wake.  
"What," started Cecil, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. "the Hades was that?!"  
"When did you start singing like that dude? No offense but you sounded like a fork against a blackboard last time I heard you."  
"Uh..just now. I don't even know. It just came out. And no offense taken.I mean, healing is kinda my only ability as a son of Apoll-Oh gods. This is Dad's doing."  
At his friends' inquiring noise, he told them about Apollo's promise to reward the Demigods that accompanied him on his quest, waking up to the note in the morning, and the sense that something was off.  
Lou Ellen hummed while Cecil stifled a laugh behind his hand. Will glared at him which only made him burst out laughing.  
"Seriously though Will," he said once his giggles -because that's what they are, shut up Cecil- subsided "we all know that the gods have a fucked up sense of reward. I mean remember Medusa? Let's be glad that you're not turning into a Gorgon."  
"Besides," said Lou, "you're just singing. How bad can that be?"  
**  
Turns out it can be bad. Really really bad. Because he can't choose when he starts singing. Yes, when he does he sounds pretty freaking awesome, but he also starts singing randomly.  
Like, a few days after the first time it happened, Kyla asked him "what do you like?" He wasn't really paying attention to the topic - it was about ice cream flavors or something- and he was going to ask but what came out instead was  
I like Big boys  
Itty bitty boys  
Missipi boys  
Inner city boys  
I like the pretty boys  
With a bow tie  
Get your nails did  
Let it blow dry  
I like a big beard  
I like a clean face  
I don't discriminate  
Come and get a taste  
From the play boys  
To the gay boys  
Go and slay boys  
You're my fav boys  
And seriously? What the heck? He didn't even like that song. Much. Okay maybe he likes it a bit, but that's not the point.  
Kyla and Kim were looking at him with raised eyebrows and he felt his face heat up.  
It's not like they didn't know he was gay already. Hell most of the camp was probably bi-curious at the very least. But did he have to sing the song now?  
"Well can't say I can blame you for that one." Kyla said a smirk on her face.  
**  
The next time it happened was the day after the second one. He was looking around the camp looking for Rose, a child of Demeter helping the Apollo cabin with medicinal herbs, when he saw One of the campers pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.  
Girls love girls and boys  
Oh no. This time he has enough sense to put his palm against his mouth. He could feel his mouth moving of its own accord, the voice muffled by his hand. The two girls were staring at him so he just waves, turns around and walks fast in the other direction. He feels a blush working its way up his neck and cheeks. Blessing my ass.  
**  
In the next few hours rumors that Will has been cursed with uncontrollable singing- probably by one of his siblings, spread. And Will didn't bother correct them because, well, what difference that does it make? Lou Ellen said the "blessing" won't probably wear off until he got 'the thing he wanted most'.  
Thing is, he didn't even know what that was. And even if he did, how the fuck was singing supposed to help with that?  
At least things were less embarrassing once the campers knew he couldn't control it. But they keep trying to trigger it and that's annoying. At least until Nico snapped at them to shut it because "Gods dammit he isn't some zoo animal."  
However, Willwas able to know when he would start singing, even if he wasn’t able to stop it yet. Seriously? When did his life become a Highschool Musical spin-off?  
At least blessing-turned-curse meant more time with Nico because the son of Hades has taken to following him everywhere and glaring at everyone. It was effective on everyone. Well everyone except Will, as they figured out when he called Nico adorable when he glared at him.  
He even made Nico smile with his jokes. And honestly, smiling was a good look on Nico. It made him look several years younger, that mythomagic obsessed boy showing under the war hardened exterior.  
10 days later after the musical curse, He, Cecil and Lou Ellen were going to the city for their monthly brunch at Nora's diner. And after making sure that it'll be okay with Lou and Cecil, both who just smirked and said "should we just skip it so you guys can make out?" (He really needs new friends.), he went to invite Nico.  
He stood in front of the Hades cabin, debating whether to knock or just ask Nico the next time he sees him. He finally decided to Hades with it - no pun intended- and knocked.  
And that's when he felt it.  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Without thinking he just turned tail and ran into the woods.

And Nico Di Angelo opens the door of his cabin, confused when he finds no one there, missing the blur of sunset blond hair disappearing into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I never thought anyone would even read this.  
> Thank you So Much for the kudos and bookmarks.  
> This chapter is basically Nico reflecting on the past few weeks. There's also an explanation to why Jason is alive. Not a good one I admit but I tried.  
> For those of you still reading this, thank you.   
> This chapter isn't beta read. Any mistakes are mine and I'll be fixing them once I get in contact with my beta.

Nico POV: 

Nico was confused. He was sure he heard Will's voice. But there was no one at the door. Was he finally losing what's left of his sanity?  
He shook his head (pfft as if that will make it any clearer) and closed the door of the Cabin behind him, because nothing helps him calm down as a walk in the woods. Of course there are monsters in said woods, but that's why he had his sword with him.  
He followed the familiar path and went deep into the woods, letting his feet direct him while his mind wanders.  
The past few weeks after Apollo returned to his full glory, ego and all, was the most peaceful he has known ever since he first found out he was a demigod. And Nico was still mostly tense and battle ready, skeptical about things being quiet for so long.  
He's been through a lot for his age - all of them have. Teenagers weren't supposed to fight three consecutive wars. They weren't supposed to lose so much.   
He remembers going to the underworld, after everything settled and Will's three days at the infirmary were over. He went to Elysium for the first time since his sister chose to be reborn. He went around, finding each demigod who died in every way they've been through. Telling them 'We won. You did good. You're missed. Thank you." And the smile on their faces was worth the absolute bone-deep exhaustion he felt when he was finished. He did the same after Nero, letting the fallen know they didn't die for nothing.   
And needless to say, he was sad but not surprised by not finding Jason there. He just assumed that he chose to be reborn just like Bianca.   
Imagine his surprise when he wakes up to Piper screaming and going out to see Jason just standing there as if nothing happened. For the first time since Bianca died he ran at someone with the intention to hug the living (He couldn't believe he was thinking about Jason as living again) lights out of them.  
The gods of course, as usual didn't give a damn who died for their agendas. But they were all about rewarding and stuff and apparently, they brought back Jason.   
Everyone thought that the gods brought back Jason to give him the second chance he so deserved. But Nico privately thought that it was for him, that this was his reward. Bringing the person who was his best friend ever since he saw him at his lowest with Cupid. The first person to fully accept him for who he is. An that night, he burned his whole meal for the gods and bought dozens of candles for the altar in his Cabin, sending a quick prayer to thank his father.  
Will Solace's award turned out to be the least practical thing ever. Like, who rewards someone by making them sing uncontrollably? The Greek Gods, that's who.   
When he first heard him, Will's voice did things to him that he refuses to acknowledge for the time being. So, he gets skeletal butterflies whenever he hears Will Solace sing? That means nothing.   
The second time he heard him was when he stood outside the Apollo cabin, psyching himself to knock and ask Will to show him around camp. And yes, he knows that's a lame excuse, thank you very much. Will was singing about how he likes boys and Nico's feet carried his body away before he was even certain he wasn't hearing wrong.  
The next time was when he was turning around the corner only to see a girl pull another into a kiss and he just froze. And Will started singing and turned around and left while he was standing still, hidden by the shadows.   
He knew that times has changed. He knew it was okay to be gay. That people were more accepting in this decade, and that demigods couldn't care less about sexual orientation because most their godly parents have been with the same gender at least once in their godly lives. But still, in that moment, the fear he felt for the two girls safety was freezing.  
At first he didn't even know Will was singing uncontrollably. But then the rumors started and everyone at camp has at least a vague sense of what was happening. And they started poking and prodding and for some reason that made him pissed.  
He told - well more like growled at them, to mind their own business and started spending more time with Will. 'protecting him from asshole campers who won't leave him alone' he told himself. Being a good friend.  
But he couldn't deny that he loved Will's company. That boy was one of the most compassionate and caring people he has ever met. He spent his days working at the infirmary, no matter how exhausted he is. No matter how he seriously needed a break, obvious by the dark shadows appearing under his eyes. He smiled that easy going smile of his that made his oh-so-blue eyes light up. He was the kind of person that made a room lighten up by just being in it.  
Oh, and he makes those Gods awful dad jokes that make Nico chuckle.   
And unlike the other campers, he wasn't wary around Nico.  
Nico isn't dumb, okay? He knew what the other demigods think of him. A child of Hades, bringer of death. That kid that vanishes for a while and comes back with death behind him.   
For the first few days after each war, people would be glad he exists, helping them defeat the enemy. He got a whole lot of praise after shadow traveling the Athena Parthenos across the globe in time.   
But in time, (read about a week later) the campers started being wary around him again. Conversation stopping when he approached, nervous glances and the like.  
He was glad that his sister didn't face the same issues. It might have to do with her friendly personality. To be honest, he'd be surprised if anyone who knew Hazel wouldn't love her. She's awesome like that. They both bonded over being two children of the god of the underworld stuck so far out of their time.   
All in all, he was glad that Will Solace didn't seem intimidated by him. Apparently he found his glowering, or "intense eyebrow game" as Will called it, adorable. Nico remembers his face heating up at that and could only hope that Will didn't notice.  
In fact, none of Will's friends seemed intimidated by him. Like, at all. Cecil has even taken to challenging him to games. Nico didn't know if he was suicidal or just friendly. He thinks it's probably the latter.  
He was deep in the woods now. He doesn't know how long he's been walking. The silence and sunlight filtering through the tree tops were giving the surrounding a fairy tale kind of glow that soothed Nico's soul.   
And that's when he heard it, freezing in his tracks.  
I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans  
I always knew after all this years  
There'd be laughter, there'd be tears  
But never thought I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
Nico started following the voice, like the sailors who follow the song of sirens, without even thinking about it. It was faint, something he would have missed if the  
But yesterday is gone  
We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments  
So glad I got to know you  
The times that we had  
I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you  
Nico felt a tug on his heart strings at the sad song, the loss evident in the lyrics and tone.  
The voice was getting stronger, signaling Nico being near the source. Will. He knew the owner of that voice. He's been hearing him sing for a while now. He'd identify that soft voice anywhere.  
Finally he reached the edge of a clearing. One that he, surprisingly, never stumbled across considering how much time he spent in these woods. The stream flows across it, the sound of running water clear. There's a huge rock in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by green grass and flowers blooming in random places.   
Will's voice continued to sing, seemingly coming from the other side of the rock.  
Another chapter in the book   
Can't go back but you can look   
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
It occurred to Nico he was intruding. This was obviously a private moment. But he can't help but wonder what makes Will sing that song, the song that sounds so full of emotions.   
He edged around the clearing, not leaving the tree shadows just yet. Walking silently until he could see will.  
And there he was, back against the rock, one of his knees close to his chest and his other stretched,one of is his arms resting against the folded knee. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, unaware of Nico in front of him. His hair glowed in the sunlight like a halo. His lips moved and his melodic voice filtered through the clearing. His face seemed to glisten.   
Nico was too caught up in watching Will that he didn't notice when the song ended. Until Will's blue eyes opened and met his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Thanks to IronDadSpideySon5 for leaving a comment that made me get out my depression hole and post this chapter.  
> For all the others I'm so sorry for making you wait. From now on I'll try to make a posting schedule from now on.  
> Thanks for the kudos and even reading this.

Will POV: 

Will didn't know how long he's been there. This was his go to place ever since Michael and Lee first showed it to him. This was their spot.

He traced the initials that they carved into the rock what seemed a lifetime ago. He supposed it was since so much has passed since then and both his older brothers were gone.

Since he was alone this time, he didn't even try to stop when he felt the urge to sing. And the song was fitting to what he was feeling at the time so why try to bottle up everything when he could just let it all out?

And he did. He sang to the memories that came with the place, the sound of the nearby stream, the initials he was tracing with his fingers. And when he felt a couple of tears escaping his lashes and and run down his cheeks, he didn't bother try to try and brush them away because he was alone.

Or so he thought until he opened his eyes at the end of the song and caught Nico's. His eyes widened. The look was mirrored by Nico, and Will could practically feel him tense up.

He quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie as discreetly as possible.

How long has Nico been standing there? How didn't Will hear him approach?

Then again, it's Nico. You almost never hear him approach. Sometimes Will wonders if he should convince him to wear a bell.

"Um, hey Nico." He says, trying for a smile. "What's up?"

That seems to snap Nico out of it, the other boy hastening to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was taking a walk and heard you sing and I followed the sound. I know it's a private moment and I'm really sorry. I will just go now."

"No!" Will almost shouted when Nico moved to turn and walk away, making Nico freeze in his steps. "I mean, it's okay. You can stay. I really don't mind. It's better than being alone anyways, I mean if you want to?"

After a moment of silence, in which Nico seemed to see straight into Will's soul, the son of Hades replied with "Sure." and Will had to stop himself from grinning like a maniac. He patted the place next to him. Nico finally came out of the tree shadows and dropped next to him angling his head towards the warm sun.

His shoulders were still tense, but that always seemed to be the case with Nico. Will doesn't remember ever seeing him fully relaxed. He always seemed to be on guard, so tight he almost looked like he was about to snap at any moment. Will supposed getting through three wars at such a young age would do that to you. None of them has come out unscathed. They all had their scars, both visible and not.

"I don't know how I've never found this place." That made Will snap out of his brooding, realizing that he was still staring at Nico and averting his eyes.

"The woods are vast. I only knew it because of - because of Michael and Lee." Will hoped the crack in his voice wasn't that noticable. "This was kind of our spot." He sat up pointing the carvings out to Nico.

Nico looked at the initials curiously, lifting a hesitant had to touch them, his fingers brushing against Will's. Will tried to not jolt at the electricity he felt at the accidental touch.

"I saw them." Will's face turned so fast he expected whiplash, but Nico continued, clarifying. "After Manhattan. I went to the underworld. To Elysium. They're there. I told them we won. That they're missed."

To say Will was surprised was an understatement. He didn't expect Nico to tell him that. He also didn't expect him to go to go to Elysium with the sole purpose of telling the fallen that they didn't die in vain. Something warm spread in his chest. "Did you do that after each one?" Will asked, curious. "They deserve to know." Was all Nico said, with a small shrug, and it was all Will needed to confirm it.

Will felt like he was looking at Nico in newfound light. Like all he was all Will knew about him before, but so much more. And Will? He wanted to see all of it. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know more about the mystery that was Nico Di Angelo. He wanted to spend his time ripping layer after layer of his different aspects off until he found the heart of gold he knew the other boy had.

He noticed that he was staring at Nico again -which he seemed to do a lot of lately, and that their hands were still kind of touching over the inscription. "You..I - that's such a great thing to do Nico."

"It's nothing." Nico shrugged.

Suddenly, for some reason, Will felt pissed. He felt pissed at Nico for making light of something that many wouldn't even bother do. For making it seem like it isn't a big deal, when in fact it is. Maybe it's the stress of the last 10 days. Of working non stop, dealing with the after math of another war, of the people gossiping behind his back about the stupid blessing, of not being in control of his own body. But that was the last straw for Will.

"No it isn't." He snapped. Nico snatched his hand back from the rock and Will missed the feeling of it beside his. But that didn't stop him. "You cared enough to go. You cared enough to tell the people you barely knew that they did it. That they didn't die for vain. You don't just go and make light of something not even the gods did even though it was their asses we've been saving ALL THIS TIME!"

Nico's eyes widened, but he said nothing even as Will stood up and started pacing. "We went through 3 wars Nico. Many of us die from minor quests before they're even eighteen. We're teenagers. We were supposed to worry about highschool, crushes and mundane things that happened at school. We weren't supposed to fight gods and - and Titans and freaking Giants and mother fucking Earth. We weren't supposed to be in an almost-war with the Romans. We weren't supposed to fight Roman emperors that came back from the dead!" Will stopped pacing in favor of gripping his hair tight. "They didn't even think to honor the dead. So many of us lost friends and-" his mind flashes to the look on Pollux's face at Castor's funeral, the Hephaestus cabin after finding out about Charlie and then Leo - even though the latter came back. He remembers Clarisse, roaring in rage as she charged towards a drakon after the death of Silena. "Family. And they didn't give a damn. They sent us to war time and time again."

Will froze when he felt hands holding his. He looked down at Nico as the other gently made him let go of his hair.

"I am tired of training for war all the time. Like I can't have a normal life ever again. That I'll always be on call just because my dad happened to be some god."

Nico seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, a look of uncertainty flashing on his face just for moment, before he smiled slyly at Will.

"Then why don't we get out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah road trip? Night out? Visit Will's mom and just go around Manhattan? I need you guys to choose from these three because I have no idea what to do. Vote in the comments.  
> Just saying that I have a great idea for the road trip in case you do choose


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore time in this fic. All you need to know is right now they're somewhere in April right now.

**Will:**

"Get out of here?" Will said.

"Yeah. Maybe to the city? Take a break? Do something fun?"

Was Nico asking him out? Will was so confused. Do something fun, together? Was it just as friends? 

"Okay?" Nico tensed at the uncertain tone and Will suppressed a wince. "I mean yeah sure. We can go to Manhattan or something. In fact I was trying to invite you out earlier. Cecil, Lou and Me were planning on going out on Saturday. But we can go earlier? Maybe in the morning?" Will was getting excited and he could feel a smile forming on his face.

"Great." Nico gave him a small upturn of his lips, and Will grinned. "See you at night nine?"

"Perfect." Will had to resist the urge to add 'it's a date' at the end. And looking into Nico's dark and yet so warm eyes, he couldn't help but wish that it was. 

And as Nico gave him one last wave and walked away from the clearing, Will jumped around. He was too busy being excited at his not-date with Nico to even consider being embarrassed about acting like a five year old.

As soon as he finished his happy dance, he ran to tell Lou and Cecil about the change in plans.

**

Will was waiting for Nico by Thalia's old tree. He couldn't sleep last night, too excited at the prospect of a day with Nico without interruption of a monsters and gods, just hanging out in the city. 

Because that's what they're doing right? Hanging out? 

Will didn't want to let the disappointment ruin his day. He will have fun with his friend. As soon as said friend shows up.

"Someone's here early." Will jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around to glare at Nico. 

"Would you please stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Said Nico with a faux innocent expression. "Also what in Hades are you wearing?"

Will tried to look offended but truthfully he just wore this shirt because it's the only remotely clean one in his closet at the moment. It had a picture of a cat in a cowboy costume riding a rainbow breathing shark in space, courtesy of Cecil and his terrible sense of humor.

"I… am not even going to defend this."

They stared at each other for a moment before Nico cleared his throat and looked away. 

"So we going or what?"

Will nodded. "Lead on Death Boy."

Nico glared at him at the familiar nickname but Will just grinned back.

"This way." Said Nico and Will followed him to the side of the road where a smooth black truck. He stopped at the sight of the car. It's clearly not one of Camp's.

"Um, Nico? Where did you get the car?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "In case you're worried I stole it, no. I got it."

Will stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"You're fifteen Nico."

"Not really. I became 16 back in January."

"Also where the hell did you get the money?"

He watched as Nico took out a black credit card with silver lining.

"Dad gave it to me a while back. It's like a bottomless pit but with money."

Will felt like smacking himself in the face. God of wealth. Right. 

"Right. Do you know how to drive?" Will didn't really have 'dying because of Nico's incompetent driving' on his to-do list today. 

"Yep. But I'm not."

"You're not." Will deadpanned.

"Let me introduce you to-" the ground beside Will's feet cracked and Will jumped away from the opening, watching as a zombie came out of it. "-Jules Albert. He's my driver."

Will was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have decided that this will be a road trip fic


End file.
